


Academic

by Ulanqab



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	Academic

阿卡德莫是哈佛最有趣、最神奇的咖啡馆。  
想想在成堆的论文材料和实验报告中间，什么有益于神经元的激活呢？除了酒精和性，大概更好的是咖啡和一段浪漫情缘。  
阿卡德莫就是这样一个地方，在雨季洗刷的毛玻璃隔间，你可以叫上一杯香气喷喷暖意漫漫的咖啡，思考、打盹或者继续奋斗你的课业。  
然后等待着，看看有哪个有意思的人会点到和你匹配的东西。

Mark兜上卫衣的帽子穿过寒风细雨的广场，已经晚上十点以后，在如此寒冷的夜里寂静笼罩着路灯的光晕。  
他之所以选择阿卡德莫完全是出于距离便捷和网速飞快，柯克兰不稳定的供电不止一次吞掉Chris的期末报告，在重启的蓝光中历史学男孩惨呼：“希罗多德的胡子啊！”  
在Dustin疑惑希罗多德是否有胡子时，Mark合上黑屏的电脑准备出门。  
“Mark你要去哪儿？”  
“我今晚不回来。”  
Dustin看了看自己尚未动笔的艺术理论分析，把可乐吸管咬成了一条扁线。

Mark只来过一次阿卡德莫，当然没有人选择“Sea-Buckthorn”这么奇怪的咖啡，于是那次他如愿以偿、毫不被打扰独占了一个玻璃房。  
这次想必也不会例外，在一众浪漫名字中，“星空”“银河”“粉红记忆”“黑山”“冷调”“冰水混合物”……总之你有各种选择，而“Sea-Buckthorn”（沙棘）一点都不受欢迎。  
当Mark下单后，店长对他眨眨眼，表示你交好运了。  
“What？”Mark在想谁会要这么酸涩的咖啡。  
“今天是‘差异日’，我们把不同口味的咖啡进行了配对，那些冷门的爱好者也不该被排除在社交之外，请往里走，最左手边蓝色的玻璃房就是。”  
Mark嘴角撇下，他希望这不是个话唠的人，他已经准备好了头罩耳机。

走廊的地灯是星空般闪烁的颜色，每个房间的外观是不同颜色的呼吸灯，而Mark看到他的房间仿佛沉睡的飞船漂浮在太空深处。  
打开门，暖调的橘光投影在对坐的沙发上，那个陷在里面的男孩转过身，打理自然的棕发看上去软乎乎的，他穿着合体的短款西服，修长硬质的浅黑色条纹休闲裤：  
“哦，我以为我要一个人了。”  
笑意先从他的眼睛绽放，不由得将对话者容纳到他明亮又温暖的磁场中。  
Mark没有拿出耳机，他放弃了最佳避免聊天的时机。

“你要了什么？”  
取号盘“滴咚”作响时Mark发现自己装模作样盯着一行代码看了至少十秒然而他什么都没敲下来，然后他意识到自己在回想刚才那双棕色眼睛的暖意，像是咖啡里恰到好处的焦糖，一点一点融化在氤氲的黑色湖泊中，然后流淌出甜蜜的温暖。  
他介绍自己叫Eduardo，然后对Mark的姓氏拼写偏头好奇。  
当他重复他的姓氏时，Mark觉得胸前发紧，他的呼吸停滞、愚蠢得像是柯克兰负重不堪的网线。

“他是个不错的小伙子。”店长将托盘递给Mark，同时愉快地向他道“晚安”，“轻松点，年轻人，这里不是寻欢作乐的酒吧，也不用社交辞令的客套，只是尝试一段友情，别顾虑太多。”  
Mark从未觉得阿卡德莫是这么好的一个地方。  
当他端着咖啡回去时，Eduardo看向门这边：  
“唔，太好了，我没有把你吓跑。”  
出于自愿的原则，如果对同伴实在不满意，那么可以等一方取餐时离开或者换到其他房间，显然蓝屋的两人都没有这个打算。  
“怎么会，”Mark看着Eduardo调侃似的笑意，“我才是把别人吓跑的那个。”  
“我从来没见过像你一样严肃又可爱的人，希望你不会感到被冒犯，”Eduardo放下自己的咖啡，盯着Mark的那杯看了一秒，确信他没有介意自己继续说下去的意思，“当你介绍自己的名字时，我觉得我们注定是朋友了，我形容不出来那种感觉，但是很奇特……”  
“我理解，”Mark看着冥思苦想合适措辞的Eduardo，“因为我也这么想。”  
Eduardo糖棕色的双眼一眨不眨看着Mark，直到他的电脑意识到今晚不被宠幸而放飞自我待机时，白屏的光忽然熄灭，Eduardo看向Mark的心，透过他湖蓝色的眼睛，介于蓝色和绿色之间。  
“我以为我们简直算一见钟情了。”  
Eduardo真诚而爽朗的笑让人浮想联翩又不能联想更多。

“所以你的咖啡到底是什么？”  
“掺杂了沙棘汁，一种生长在寒冷地带的小果子，口感微酸，你可以尝试。”  
Eduardo抿了一口，皱眉道：  
“天呐，你的品位太奇怪了，真的称不上好喝。”  
Mark喝了一口，摇摇头表示：  
“我不是喜欢它……”  
在他解释下半句之前，Eduardo已经笑了：  
“我知道了，你是不想要同伴，你想一个人安静待着，然后选了这么难喝的一款酸咖啡。”  
Eduardo又拿过来喝了一口，双颊鼓起来，像是仓鼠吃东西时笨拙而可爱的神态，他要被自己的冒险之举酸到了。  
“所以你要的什么？”  
“Blue-raspberry，一种口感很像蓝莓更甜一点的果子，你可以试一下，不过有点冷了。”  
“你来这里多长时间了？”  
Eduardo看了看表，Mark看得出那表价值不菲，他真不敢相信自己居然接受了一个豪门贵公子的善意，他可是社交绝缘体。  
“我晚上下课就过来了，大概八点多？”  
“我要给你做一个电子记事簿，你一定会需要的。”Mark谋划电子课表很久了，效率就是生命，而Eduardo让他实践的动力又更强烈一分。  
Eduardo扬了扬他在看的文件，问：“我在做一份文学分析，你呢？”  
“嵌入式系统与SOC设计比较，不用想它们是什么，很无聊。”  
“我的死线就在明天了，准确说是今晚十二点，简直像是小时候等魔法学院的来信，不过那时候因为高兴而紧张，这时候，达摩克里斯之剑？”  
Mark因为Eduardo提到魔法认真而惆怅的样子笑了一秒：  
“你觉得分院帽会把你分到哪里？”  
“格兰芬多，”Eduardo不假思索，然后说，“不去斯莱特林。”  
“‘不去斯莱特林，你确定吗？’”  
这是分院帽对哈利波特说的话，Mark原封不动背了送给Eduardo，他觉得自己简直是在给钟意的姑娘念莎士比亚十四行诗。  
“天啊，你也看过书是吗？”  
Mark并不怎么痴迷那个奇幻的世界，如果不是一双漂亮的眼睛神采飞扬看着他，他早就把里面的情节都忘记了。  
有时候灵光不知怎么就跑到了脑子里，如果你和一个人在一起嗅到了甜果、甘糖和初秋的雨，烘焙的面包和焦糖咖啡，你一定忘不了他。  
“你难道在分析《哈利波特》？”Mark指了指他的一堆纸质材料。  
Eduardo看向自己那堆不成形的稿件，眉毛撇下去，让人想揉他的脑袋：  
“爵士时代。”  
“菲茨杰拉德。”Mark庆幸自己没有在那节课睡觉，“《了不起的盖茨比》？”  
“我本来想选《夜色温柔》，然而，你知道尼克眼中的盖茨比，他总是能被原谅，如果我不选这本书分析，我觉得我就对不起三个人：菲茨杰拉德、尼克和盖茨比。”  
“盖茨比是个混蛋，我一直不懂书名，他没什么‘了不起’的。”  
Eduardo托着脸看了他一会儿，微微叹了口气，说：  
“‘他心领神会的笑了，这极为罕见的笑容蕴含着永久的善意，你一辈子也见不到几次。似乎整个永恒的世界一刹那就凝注在你身上，对你表现出不可抗拒的偏爱。他了解你恰恰到比本人希望被了解的程度，相信你如同你乐于相信自己那样，并且教你放心他对你的印象正是你最得意时希望给予别人的印象。’”  
“Wardo，你是个感性的人。”Mark承认这段描写有触动人心的地方，可是他不觉得这有什么了不起。  
Eduardo被他这样称呼名字而讶异地笑了笑，他忽然伸手，在他臂长的优势下轻易将微冷的指尖摸到Mark的侧颈，然后在那双放大的瞳孔中顽劣地道歉：  
“Sorry，我只是想告诉你，我看到这句话时的感受，温暖而脆弱的地方感到一丁点寒意，然后你想将自己的体温回馈过去。”  
Mark原谅他的冒犯，然而瞬间的颤栗让他涌起完全不同于Eduardo的念头，将他不安分的手指拿来，放在唇边亲吻，将他全部的体温剥夺，直到与自己的呼吸一致。

Eduardo拿出电脑开始敲字，他专心盯着屏幕思索时，Mark偶尔抬头打量他。  
“你是文学院的学生？”Mark问。  
“嗯？”Eduardo从长岛漫游归来，他的神情有一刻迷茫，直到对上Mark看着他的视线，“哦，不，当然不是，金融，我是说我专业在投资金融。”  
哦，当然了，又是家业庞大含着金汤匙出生的、注定要继承父业的公子。Eduardo完美符合Mark讨厌的“类型”，可当你喜欢一个人，他就根本不可被你原有的框架所限定。  
“真是情感的悲剧！”Eduardo似乎在敲末尾的总结，他长叹一身，阖上眼睛。  
Mark知道他不是在说盖茨比和黛西，他们的爱情早在享乐和金钱中消磨殆尽了。  
“菲茨杰拉德和泽尔达？她很美……”  
Eduardo有些无力笑笑，说：  
“他就是被这样光芒万丈的人吸引，偏执如疯子、突破世俗的常识，他们无尽奔跑，比别人更先捷足登上死亡的豪华巨轮——不，我说的是菲茨杰拉德和海明威。”  
Eduardo仰躺在沙发上，白皙的脖颈暴露在对面的视线下。  
他太理解菲茨，他既然能写出尼克，他怎么可能走不出那个梦境，他自己要活在悲剧的光晕中，因为那是唯一的真实。  
盖茨比的伟大在于他执着那个虚假的幻梦，只有那种燃烧至生命尽头的火焰足以照亮漫漫长路。

“唔，我还没有问你的专业。”  
“如果我可以说心理学。”  
“哇，很好，当然我是开玩笑那种，你这个专业看起来太酷炫了感觉在研究一些常人都不懂的高深问题我的夸赞完全出自内心但是我真的不想学。”  
他们笑了一会儿。  
“心理学可以解释性取向的不确定吗？”  
Mark正在那些术语和数据里面刨一些可以分析的东西。  
“别费心啦，我只想到那些笔直的男性作者，他们自己描写同性时有意无意的笔调，真的让人怀疑他们完全真诚地热烈地爱恋过他们笔下那些男性人物。”  
“尼克对盖茨比？”  
“那要更深一些了，我脑子发烫，第一个只想到了雷蒙德的一段：  
“我是个硬汉，可是他有让我心动的地方，除了灰白的发丝和疤痕的脸，他是世界上最彬彬有礼的酒鬼，我不知道为什么，我想我可能不会再见到他。  
“因为有些人，你知道你见过他们，只需要他那时看你的眼神，你就笃定他是你确信的人，你死心塌地相信他，你知道你一辈子要赔在这里，你可能为他挨揍、为他流落异国、为他入狱、蒙上不白之冤、众叛亲离一无是处，可能你最后耗尽力气，发现这一切都不过是为了一场漫长的告别。”  
Mark没看过这本书，Eduardo忽然从沙发里振作起来：  
“《漫长的告别》，我在飞迈阿密时无聊看完的，天啊，让人不能忘怀的差劲的故事，我很讨厌那个结局，可是我想不到更合适的。”  
“去写小说吧，Wardo。”  
Eduardo回看他：  
“为什么？”  
“你已经有素材了，就写你如何第一眼看到我便陷落而不可自拔。”  
忍了片刻，Eduardo不禁大笑道：  
“Mark，你一直是这么自恋的人吗？”  
Mark没有笑，他把因为敲键盘而微微发烫的手指搭在Eduardo冰凉的手腕上：  
“告诉我，你不是这样想的。”  
Eduardo心跳加快了，比他初见前女友时有过之而无不及。  
“我投降，”Eduardo要挣离的手被Mark又握了回去，这次Eduardo认命般笑了：  
“盖勒特，你要和我订立血誓吗？”  
Mark挑眉：  
“不，我们永不为敌，如此刻我爱你。”

即便读过那么多故事，Eduardo依旧不可救药爱上Mark，浪漫的情缘会有很多，而刻骨铭心的只有一个。  
FIN.


End file.
